


Love That Damn Game

by mythtress



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: Nate gives Hancock an item he's mentioned.





	

Nate dug through the sea foam steamer trunk. A large assortment of holotapes, random flyers, and other miscellaneous junk had been carelessly tossed into the large container. Cleaning it out would mean next to nothing in caps so he hadn't bothered; and the clutter had accumulated rather quickly. 

"Where is it? It should be in here." 

He was searching for one item in particular. A holotape. The one he had yanked from the gaming terminal in Vault 111. 

Red Menace.

Nate had never been much of a hologame player pre-war. He had generally good eye hand coordination, thanks in part to his marksman training, so he could certainly play the games. He just never made the time to play any of the ones he had come across. It most definitely had nothing to do with his large fingers always seeming to get in the way of the buttons. 

Hancock had mentioned Red Menace once in an off handed comment while Nate had been trying his damnedest to hack into a terminal. The ghoul had also said he loved 'that damn game'. Naturally, Nate had thought it would be a treat to have it with them when they traveled. Hancock slept less than he did. Nate wasn't sure if that was due to the chems or because of being a ghoul. Either way it meant he would often wake up to Hancock rereading one of the overdue books, (not good on his already poor eyes) or simply staring out the window waiting for sunrise or raiders, whichever found them first. The pip boy could play hologames and this would give Hancock something to occupy his time while Nate caught up on much needed rest. 

"Ah ha!" He snatched the tape from its hiding spot in the bottom corner. A triumphant smile lit his face. Already popping it into the versatile wrist adornment as he rushed out of the house to find the ghoul. Hancock wasn't hard to locate, red frock setting him apart from the bland color pallet of most settlers. The ghoul sat next to the work bench, sharpening his combat knife. He glanced up and grinned as the vault dweller ran up. 

"What's got you in such a rush, hm?" Hancock questioned, eyeing the blade as he turned it round in his hand. 

A few deep breathes through his nose before Nate answered, "I have a surprise for you!" 

The ghoul chuckled. Nate wasn't all that good at hiding his excitement, though Hancock liked that about him. It made Nate more genuine. As Mayor, Hancock had to deal with plenty of individuals who were always trying to hide something; a secret, a dirty deal, etc. Never Nate though, guy was honest, almost to a fault. 

"That's kind of you, sunshine." The knife disappeared at the same moment as the whetstone, which slid into a coat pocket. "What do you got for me?" 

His eyes widened, body going rigid, as the man took the seat next to him and with no preamble threw his left arm around the ghoul's waist and pulled him into far more intimate space. 

"I found something for you to do while I'm sleeping." Hancock would have turned that into a dirty joke if he had been able to recover faster from the man's sudden proximity. Nate tapped at the pip boy and Hancock glanced from the handsome face to the ever present device around his wrist.

"Do you ever take that thing off?" A joke to ease his own tension, though he was curious all the same. 

Nate grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm not actually sure how to. I'll have to ask Sturges before we head out again." 

Harmonic beeping from the device grabbed the ghoul's attention. He recognized the theme immediately. 

"Holy shit, Red Menace!" 

Nate let out a happy chuckle, "Yeah, I nabbed a copy...awhile back...and I remembered you mentioned liking it. I thought maybe you'd like having it to play when we're out on the road." 

Hancock kept his eyes on the screen, watching the little menace monster load up and blink at him. He didn't want Nate to pick up on how much the gesture meant. The fact that Nate had been listening to him, had remembered, and that he had cared enough about the ghoul to do anything. 

"Thanks, Nate. To be honest, Moby Dick isn't as interesting as the title made it sound." , He got a firm squeeze around the middle as the ex-vault dweller laughed, pulling him a little closer. 

Nate watched the Mayor play for the better part of an hour, with Buddy, the mechanical brewing wonder, bringing them beers. For once, Hancock couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> really wish it was possible to give companions gifts


End file.
